


Ambushed

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Sandor is trying to get you away from King's Landing and to safety but are you doomed to be returned to the very people you're running fromFor Bad Things Happen Bingo square Ambush





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: ambushes and sneak attacks

You rode in relative silence with Sandor, listening to the sounds of life around you. After months in a place you had grown to loathe very quickly you finally decided you needed to leave. Sansa was determined to stay, Arya was no where to be found, and Ned was dead. It had been a nightmare.

The one bright light in the entire ordeal had been Sandor. Though he’d certainly disagree very vocally about that.

Out of nowhere an arrow whizzed by you and your mare reared up. You were able to keep your seat and calm her, but Stranger was snorting and agitated, dancing around, and Sandor had his sword drawn.

He looked over and signaled you to stay behind him on the path.

Both of you searched the trees around you but didn’t see or hear anything.

Stranger was still agitated, which told you something was out there.

Sandor slowed for you to ride up next to him and spoke quietly. “When I signal, we’re going to ride hard out of here.”

Your heart was in your throat but you knew Sandor would do everything he could to keep you safe so you nodded and swallowed back the pounding feeling.

After a few minutes of riding with no sign of anything else he raised his hand and sent Stranger into a gallop. You did the same and the two of you rode hard away from the forest hiding too many secrets.

When you were long past it and approaching a small hillock, Sandor brought you both to a halt so your horses could rest. Just as he was turning to say something to you several mounted soldiers rode over the hill and galloped your way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
